bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Laura Zimmermann
Laura Dávila (née Zimmermann) is an artist who worked on the art development for BioShock and the Challenge Rooms, and on asset modeling for BioShock Infinite, as well as for Burial at Sea. Career Laura Zimmermann studied illustration at Ringling College of Art and Design in Sarasota, Florida, from 2000 to 2004. In 2004, she was hired by EA Tiburon and worked as texture for NASCAR 2005: Chase for the Cup (2004), NASCAR 06: Total Team Control (2005), as an environment artist for Superman Returns (2006), along Chad King and as a track artist for NASCAR 08 (2007).Laura Zimmermann-Dávila on LinkedIn In 2006, after leaving EA, she was hired by Irrational Games to work on additional concept art, as a Modeler, on additional UI support and PS3 system downloadable content art for BioShock. Zimmermann provided many in game models for BioShock, such as: the Jasmine Jolene striptease poster, the Plasmids neon sign, the Central Square Bistro, the Little Sister's Orphanage and the Fontaine Fisheries marquees, and the decorative cage that houses the Little Sister in the Challenge Rooms. For BioShock Infinite and Burial at Sea, Zimmermann provided both concepts and models, including: the Battleship Bay boardwalk, the study of Songbird's body (inspired by Leonardo da Vinci's Vitruvian Man), decor in the Boxer Rebellion exhibit of the Hall of Heroes, the cutouts and marquees for the games at the Fairgrounds, the Possession poster, the Downtown Emporia directory, the ornamental lighting sconce and the standard Bathysphere.Laura Zimmermann-Dávila's ArtStationConcepts by Laura Zimmermann on VK Zimmermann worked for Irrational Games for 7 years, until its closing in early 2014 and was in May of the same year hired as the Senior Environment Artist for Certain Affinity and worked on Halo: The Master Chief Collection as an environment artist. She was later promoted to Lead Environment Artist, a title which she currently holds and worked on Doom (2016), Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered (2016) and Prey (2017), for which she managed a group of environment artists and she also created various models for the projects.Laura Zimmermann on MobyGames Personal Life Laura Zimmermann got married on the 29th of October, 2016 to Alán Dávila and took the name Laura Dávila.Laura & Alán on ZolaLaura Dávila's Twitter Game Credits ''BioShock'' series Other Gallery ''BioShock'' LittleSistersOrphanage.jpg|''The Little Sister's Orphanage marquee.'' CentralSquareBistrosignconcept.jpg|''The Central Square Bistro marquee.'' PlasmidHand.jpg|''The Plasmids neon sign.'' Gatherercage.jpg|''The model for the decorative cage that houses the Little Sister.'' Jasmine Jolene Poster Design by Laura Zimmermann.jpg|''The Jasmine Jolene striptease poster.'' ''BioShock Infinite'' PagodaSet-Laura Zimmerman.jpg|''Decor models for the Boxer Rebellion exhibit of the Hall of Heroes.'' Laura-zimmermann-davila-boardwalkset.jpg|''Concept art and models for the Battleship Bay boardwalk.'' Laura-zimmermann-davila-columbiavigorpainting.jpg|''An unused Vigor mural (presumably a Columbian version of Rapture's "Welcome Mural").'' Emporia Map.png|''The Downtown Emporia directory.'' Voxophone Ad.png|''The Voxophone advertisement.'' Possession Advertisement 2.png|''The Possession advertisement.'' BSI - FinkPosterKillTimeColumbia.png|''The "Killing Time Kills Columbia" poster.'' Timthumb (1).jpg|''Concept art for the Pneumo system.'' Burial at Sea Bathysphere Concept Art.jpg|''Concept art and models for the standard Bathysphere.'' HangpointsBas.jpg|''Concept art and models for the ornamental lighting sconce.'' Behind the Scenes *Laura Zimmermann left a reference to herself in both the Challenge Rooms and BioShock Infinite, in the form of Zimmermann Chardonnay. *Laura Zimmermann's message in the credits of BioShock Infinite is: "Roses are red/Violets are blue/I made a game, Scotty!/And I did it all for you."''BioShock Infinite'' Credits References Category:Game Developers